This invention relates to optical scanning systems for satellites orbiting the earth. The mechanism provides a conical scan pattern which is useful in meteorological satellite radiometer applications.
Prior art scanning systems use sliding contacts such as motor brushes, grounding brushes for electrostatic noise reduction, slip ring assemblies, and flexible cables. All of these components are undesirable because they add additional mechanical complexity to the device and produce electrical noise. This invention eliminates these problems while providing complete and independent freedom of two scan motions (angular tilt and rotary motion) that can be imparted without the use of slip rings or flexible cables.